The Toolbox
by UltimateMForever
Summary: Ideas that are stories that I've created that are future stories or stories up for adoption.


**JunichiSUPAAA – Hey, this JSUPAAA with a new fan-fiction. I took some time off from doing fan-fiction like Spider-Man and One Piece, and decided to try something different for a change, and let's dive into the world of Junichi Fudo as his begins his Bizarre Adventure.**

* * *

**Episode 1 – My Name is Fudo, Fudo Junichi**

* * *

Junichi yawned loudly as he rose from his bed and started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked outside of his window and saw the birds chirping and the flowers blooming, even the sun was shining brightly.

It looked like today was going to be a normal day.

"GOOD MORNING JUNI-CHAN!" shouted his older sister Yukiko who slammed open the door to his room and glomped into him, giving him a hug while squeezing his head into her well-endowed chest.

"Good morning to you too, Yuki-neechan, now can you please let go before I-" Junichi started to say until he became quiet and fell back to sleep. Yukiko noticed this and giggled to herself. She pinched her little brother's cheek which caused him to wake up.

"Sorry, Juni-chan you know how much I love my little brother." Said Yukiko while apologizing to him about what she did.

You see Junichi has a strange problem when it comes to women pushing his face into their chest. When he was little, he always fell asleep when his head was resting on his mother's chest because it was soft, and when his sister got to that certain age of puberty, she also gained some assets and he fell asleep on those too. It's almost like his kryptonite, but it is very easy to wake him up again.

"Well since I'm up, would you mind getting out of my room Yuki-chan, I need to get ready for school." Said Junichi politely, as his sister understood and went to leave his bedroom as she headed to the door, she then turned her head around.

"Hurry up Juni-chan, I cooked something delicious for breakfast, and I know you're going to enjoy it." Said Yukiko as she left his room, Junichi smiled and then got out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom and took off his shirt.

He looked at the birthmark that was on his right shoulder, the mark of the Crimson Dragon, the same mark that his parents had and so did his sister.

His parents use to tell him the stories of when they were chosen to fight against the forces of darkness and granted strength from the Crimson Dragon which is a powerful dragon-like god that watches over the planet.

Junichi used to think that the birthmark that he received was just some plan old birthmark, but he was dead wrong. It turned out that due to the birthmark bestowed upon him and his sister, they both developed strange supernatural abilities. His older sister Yukiko was able to create and control wind power, thus giving her the power of Aerokinesis, while Junichi was given the ability to control the power of controlling and creating fire, thus giving him Pyrokinesis.

At first it was pretty scary to learn that he had that strange ability to create and control fire as if it was something natural, but he got used to it after a while as if it was second nature. But his sister also was a little bit different from him. His mother, Akiza Fudo, had the power of Telekinesis, creating illusions, making real monsters that could actually hurt a person, and moving things with her mind. Yukiko developed the same power as his mother and was practicing how well she could use her new ability.

Even though both Junichi and Yukiko had these strange powers they still lived their lives normally and had regular lives, nothing crazy like their parents. But soon they would learn that the legacy of the Fudo Family would bring their destiny closer.

* * *

Within some strange tomb underneath the city of Neo Domino, an evil entity started to awaken and with it, a familiar face started to rise from his fallen ashes. The man had long white hair that reached his back; the man looked to be in about his fifties even though he was resurrected back to life. Due to his resurrection, he was currently not wearing any clothes.

"_I've…been revived…but that's impossible…I remember that Fudo and his friends…defeated me in battle…how could I've…returned?"_ wondered the resurrected man as he looked around the dark tomb to see exactly where he ended up.

"**You've been resurrected to do my bidding, Goodwin."** Said a mysterious eerie voice that was echoed within the tomb, the naked man now known as Rex Goodwin who was an enemy of the Fudo Family who tried to use the powers of the Earthbound Immortals to cover the world in darkness, but was defeated by Yusei Fudo and his friends, it seemed that he was resurrected by some strange power.

"Whose there, where are you?" asked Rex Goodwin as he looked around the room, hoping to find the source of the voice, but just found himself to be surrounded by darkness.

"**My power has been used to almost full trying to resurrect you, and I hope you will be able to help me with my plan."** Said the eerie voice as it chuckled a bit as Rex started to slowly smile but had a very evil smirk upon his face that didn't spell any good news.

* * *

Junichi was currently outside of school walking towards the main entrance as other students were also walking and talking with their friends. As he was walking he felt something strange, a burning sensation on his right shoulder, he looked at it and noticed that his birthmark was glowing bright through his school jacket. Junichi's school jacket was dark blue and he was wearing a white shirt underneath it along with a red tie, he was wearing khaki pants and shoes.

"What the, this never happened before." Said Junichi as he was confused about what was currently going on with his birthmark since he never experienced anything like this before, but it felt as if his birthmark was trying to warn him about something, something dangerous up ahead.

"JUNICHI!" yelled a female girl that was running towards him pretty fast and jumped into the air readying to pounce on Junichi who looked surprised at this. The girl was short and petite but also one of his friends at the school. Her name is Renge Inui.

"Ah, Renge-chan!" shouted Junichi as he was tackled to the ground by the little girl, he fell upon the cement with a loud crash. "Ow, that hurt."

"Renge-chan what did we tell you about surprising Juni-kun like that?" asked another girl that was in front of both Renge and Junichi, the girl had dark skin and short black and well-endowed chest, but not as big as his sister or mother. This girl was wearing the female student uniform just like Renge, a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and a black bowtie and a khaki skirt with shoes.

"Hey Yuu-chan, can you get Renge-chan off of me?" asked Junichi as he seemed to be in pain at the moment. This girl was Yuu Takigawa, one of Junichi's friends; she was known to be a black belt in karate and also an excellent singer. She was also one of the school's beauties alongside his sister. Yuu is also carrying a torch for Junichi but is too nervous to tell him her true feelings for him.

"Renge, get off of Junichi." Said Yuu and Renge obeyed allowing Junichi to get some help from Yuu who got him back on his feet.

"Well it's great to see you're full of energy this morning Renge-chan." Said Junichi as he smiled at his small friend who giggled and had a faint blush upon her cheeks as he patted her head, he then turned to Yuu.

"Good Morning to you as well Yuu-chan, it seems you're always getting prettier every day." Complimented Junichi causing Yuu to blush and avert her eyes away from his. Junichi was always like this; mostly to every single pretty girl he met. He had an attractive face and also was raised as a gentleman towards women; his mother raised him to be a good man.

"Where's Mina-chan and Tokita?" asked Junichi wondering where his other friends were at the moment.

"JUNICHI-KUN!" Speak of the devil.

"Not again!" sighed Junichi as he sweatdropped and turned around to find himself getting glomped by a girl with long black hair and a really-well-endowed chest that almost rivaled his mother. This girl was Mina Nakanotani, she is a childhood friend of Junichi's and is the only person in his small group of friends that he told about his powers. Behind her slowly walking towards the group was Junichi's friend and rival, Shinnosuke Tokita. Tokita is a martial artist who uses a long staff and knows the style of the Drunken Fist. Tokita challenged Junichi to a match and was quickly defeated by the young Fudo who used his family secret martial that was handed down from generation to generation.

"Hello Mina-chan, sup Tokita." Said Junichi as he once again groaned in pain, the other male students around him growled in jealously at the fact that Junichi and Tokita were friends with two of the school's beauties.

Junichi picked up Mina and got back on his feet once again. He sighed and then said.

"Now before we head to class, does anyone else want to tackle me to the ground?" asked Junichi looking at his friends who were silent.

"Good, now let's get to class before we're late."

Junichi's friends were a weird bunch, but he liked hanging out with them nonetheless, even though he wanted to live a normal life. They always surprised him with something amazing, so no day was a dull day.

* * *

During PE, the boys in class were playing Basketball while the girls were playing Volleyball, but the game that the girls were having was currently on hold because they were distracted by the boys. It was shirts versus skins, and to the girls it was like a wet dream come true.

Both Tokita and Junichi were on the skins team and those two were attracting most of the girls attention since they both practiced in martial arts, they had very muscular and athletic bodies which was something that a teenage girl would always dream about on a boy.

"Tokita, quick pass the ball!" shouted Junichi as he showed himself to be wide open near the other team's hoop. Tokita smirked and then chucked the ball in Junichi's direction, which Junichi easily caught and started heading towards the hoop.

"Not so fast Fudo, you aren't getting pass me!" shouted Daiki Abukara, the school's bully. Daiki is known for picking on people that are weaker than him, and is always harassing girls. He tried to sexually harass Mina once but the glare that Junichi gave him told him to back off.

Junichi smirked at the challenge that being brought to him and rushed towards Daiki as if was playing a game of chicken. But then he jumped straight into the air and slam dunked the basketball into the hoop. He landed on the ground softly and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he grinned.

"21 points, and that's game." He said as he gave thumbs up to Tokita who returned the gesture. The girls were cheering for Junichi's team who won while Daiki and his team were grumbling in anger at their defeat.

"That was a good game Junichi." Said Yuu who patted her friend's back.

"Yeah, that slamdunk that you did was awesome." Said Renge with enthusiasm as Mina nodded in agreement. Daiki glared in Junichi's direction; once again Fudo was making him look bad, this was going to the last time.

"_Fudo, you're going to get what's coming to you."_

* * *

Rex Goodwin was now wearing a black cloak like jacket and also wearing black pants and shoes with strange markings on them. On his back was the symbol of some sort of dragon. He was currently floating above Neo Domino Central. He smirked as watched the people below go with their meaningless lives, unaware of the darkness that is approaching them.

"Master told me to find an individual with a large amount of negative emotion, that way the dark army will increase in size." Said Rex Goodwin, he closed his eyes and started to pick up on a faint piece of negative emotion, but it was going slowly, but it was getting strong.

"Yes, this is the type of negative emotion that my Master wanted, this will do perfectly." Said Rex as he then teleported in the direction he was headed towards.

* * *

Junichi Fudo was currently sitting at a table with his friends, to his left was Mina and to his right was Yuu, both girls were pressed closely against the young man, making Tokita look at him in jealously. Renge didn't really pay attention was she was vigorously eating her lunch.

"I noticed the glare that Abukara was giving you during PE after you slammed dunk the ball over him." Said Tokita trying to warn his friend about some dangers that might come ahead.

"It was awesome how you flew into the air like that." Said Renge as she was spitting out pieces of food as she was talking, which disgust the others at the table.

"Well I doubt that he'll try to get revenge, we're on school grounds." Said Yuu trying to reassure Junichi who didn't seem that worried about it.

"Even if he does try to get revenge on you in anyway, I doubt he'll be able to touch you." Said Tokita as smirked knowing the skills and technique that Junichi had since they both sparred from time to time, then the cafeteria doors slammed open.

"FUDO!" shouted the voice of Daiki who was walking into the cafeteria with his school jacket open showing his loose white shirt and he wasn't wearing a tie but had a gold chain around his neck. He was being followed by his three cronies who did mostly everything he said.

"And here he comes." Joked Yuu causing Mina to giggle as she wrapped her arm around Junichi's arm, Daiki walked towards Junichi's lunch table and then slammed his hands on the table and put his face close to Junichi's but at a safe distance.

"So you think you're something don't ya Fudo, surrounded by two of the hottest girls in school, got every single girl in our grades and a couple of upperclassmen going crazy for you, and you think you're hot shit because your dad and mom is famous?" asked Daiki in a threatening manner as he grinned at Junichi who wasn't intimidated by the bully.

Junichi sighed and then got his arm out of Mina's and then rose from his seat.

"Listen Daiki, I have no idea why you hate me so much, I'm just a normal person like you, I've never said that I was better than you in anyway, and I don't know if I got on the wrong foot with you, but I'm hoping we could be friends." Said Junichi with sincerity in his voice as he put his hand out to shake hands with Daiki who just smirked and then laughed, Daiki then pulled his fist back ready to hit Junichi.

"Why don't you just take this instead you little runt!" shouted Daiki as he thrusted his fist forward aiming to hit Junichi in the face, but Junichi reacted faster than Daiki anticipated and disappeared from sight. Surprising the bully and mostly everyone else in the cafeteria except for his friends, Tokita chuckled.

"You fools really think that you can just land one hit on Junichi, if I couldn't do it then I know you can't." Said Tokita as he laughed at the attempt that Daiki tried to make, Daiki growled and then looked around for Junichi.

"Where did the punk go?" demanded Daiki as he searched for Junichi through the crowd.

"Why don't you look behind you." Said Junichi as he leaned against Daiki's back with his hands in his pants pockets, this surprised everyone, it was almost as if he teleported from one place to the other.

"Grr, stop mocking me!" shouted Daiki as he turned around to deliver a right hook at the boy who dodges the attack by side stepping out of the way. With each swing that Daiki brought, Junichi kept dodging or blocking the hits with ease. Daiki was getting madder and madder at what was happening, he couldn't lose face in front of the entire school in the cafeteria, he looked at his cronies and then yelled.

"What are you doing, get him!" shouted Daiki as his cronies nodded and then charged at Junichi who smirked and then jumped over his cronies with a backflip and landed on a table which a group of Junior class girls were sitting at.

"Sorry to disturb you beautiful ladies, I'll finish this up quickly so you can get back to your meal." Said Junichi as he flirted with the girls at the table who blushed and swooned at his charm even though both Yuu and Mina had a jealous glare upon their faces, Tokita and Renge slowly backed away from the two girls.

"You little player, you think you're such hot shit don't cha!" shouted Daiki as he looked at Junichi and then turned his attention towards Mina who looked at the bully with a little bit of fear in her eyes, then Daiki smirked.

"Well why don't I just show your friends what happens when they hang out with someone who thinks they are all that!" shouted Daiki as he roared and charged towards Mina with his fist cocked backwards and aimed to punch her in the face. Mina shrieked and closed her eyes expecting the hit to come.

…Nothing happened; she slowly opened her eyes to see Junichi in front of her gripping the fist of Daiki as he gave the bully a fiery glare that was filled with hatred. Something that nobody's ever seen on the boy's face before, Daiki started to sweat in fear.

"You can try and hit me all you like, but if you ever try to mess with one of my friends especially Mina-chan, I will hurt you so much that you will no longer be able to walk!" shouted Junichi as he began to harden his grip on Daiki's fist causing the bully to flinch in pain.

"Now stop disturbing our lunch time and leave!" shouted Junichi as he flipped Daiki over him and threw him into a wall that caused him to gasp in pain and slid down into the trashcan. Everyone was laughing at Daiki getting his butt handed to him by Junichi.

Junichi just smiled and then returned to his table to finish his lunch with his friends. Mina smiled and hugged his arm as he sat back down and thanked him for protecting her.

Daiki's cronies tried to help him out of the trashcan but he shrugged them off and climbed out of the trashcan in anger. He turned and glared at Junichi who was laughing and enjoying his time with his friends at his lunch table.

"_How dare he make a fool out of me? He's going to pay and so is that girl of his as well." _ Said Daiki in his mind as he walked out of the cafeteria and headed towards the courtyard.

"But how will I be able to get my revenge on him, if he can dodge every single move?" questioned Daiki as he tried to think of a plan to one-up him but couldn't really come up with anything.

"Maybe I can be of services?" said a mysterious voice that sounded like male adult. Daiki looked around but saw no one there. He then looked up and saw Rex Goodwin floating above him which shocked and surprised Daiki causing him to fall on his butt.

"W-Who the heck are you?" asked Daiki while trying to seem strong and show no signs of fear, but meeting a strange floating man with an evil gleam in his eyes can make any person scared.

"Oh Excuse Me, My name is Mr. G and I am here to help you." Said Rex Goodwin now using a new alias to make sure that his true identity is hidden from his enemies especially the Fudo Family who defeated him before, Daiki looked at him confused and scratched his head.

"Help me, what do you mean?" asked Daiki questioning exactly what Mr.G was talking about. Mr.G chuckled a bit and then opened his hand to show him the mark of Azarel, the mark of those who pledge their allegiance to his master.

"This mark will grant you power beyond your wildest imagination, with this power you'll be able to stand above those who try to stand against you." Said Mr.G who was gaining the attention of Daiki who was very interested in what he had to say.

"Even that smart-ass Junichi?" questioned Daiki wondering if this so called gift could help defeat and trump Junichi once and for all. Mr.G smirked and then answered.

"Anyone, now all you have to say is 'I pledge my allegiance to my new master Azarel' and all the power you ever dream of will be yours."

Daiki grinned sinisterly, soon he will be able to crush Junichi and show him his place.

* * *

"Alright guys, see ya tomorrow!" said Junichi as he waved goodbye to Yuu, Tokita, and Renge who were walking home, Mina decided to walk home with Junichi since they lived near each other. As they started walking home, they found themselves surrounded by Daiki's gang. Junichi sighed and then handed Mina his backpack.

"Well well, look who we have here." Said Daiki as he walked towards Junichi with an intimidating glare in his eyes, Junichi sighed.

"Do we have to do this right now?" asked Junichi who looked bored, Daiki laughed and then snapped his fingers as two of his cronies grabbed Mina by the arms causing her to gasp. Junichi growled and then grabbed Daiki by the collar of his school jacket.

"Ah,ah,ah, I think you better let go of me, or else my boys will do worse." Threatened Daiki as his two cronies started to drool while looking at Mina's body which was very curvy and beautiful like a supermodel and they wanted to fondle her huge chest. Junichi growled and then sighed in defeat and let go of Daiki causing the bully to smile.

"Good, now follow me Fudo." Said Daiki as he started leading Fudo towards an area to have their fight, he wanted to show Fudo his place and in front of his girl.

But Junichi and Mina aren't dating…as of yet anyway.

* * *

Daiki led Junichi into an abandoned warehouse to settle his feud with the young Fudo. Junichi glared at Daiki who just smirked, Junichi had to be careful he didn't want Daiki's cronies to harm Mina.

"Now Fudo, we can settle our problems with a good old one on one fashioned brawl and prepare to get your ass handed to you, because I'm going to enjoy kicking it." Said Daiki as he pounded his fists together, "But I'm a good man, so I'll let you get the first hit." Said Daiki as he put his hands behind his back and waited for Junichi to strike, Junichi decided to try and end this quickly and charged right in and aimed a strong fast punch at Daiki's face hitting his target hard.

But something was off, Junichi saw that Daiki's skin had changed and looked metallic. As he saw this, he felt his arm began to heat up, it was his birthmark, it was warning him about something.

Daiki smirked and then cocked his fist back and punched Junichi hard in the stomach causing the young Fudo to cough in pain and then Daiki roundhouse kicked the boy sending him flying into a stack of metal rods.

Daiki started laughing maniacally as his cronies and Mina were shocked at what he just did. They also noticed that there was some kind of strange black glowing mark on his left arm.

"You see, you're nothing now Fudo, I've gained a power that you can't beat, my entire body can become metal which is hard to pierce through and your attacks can't harm me, you're nothing!" shouted Daiki as he walked towards Junichi's body who was still lying ontop of the stack of metal rods, he seemed to be unconscious.

"So before I finish you off, and take your girl, any last words?" asked Daiki as he smirked down at Junichi who was still lying down.

"Just one…**Soru!**" said Junichi as he vanished before Daiki's eyes surprising the bully. All of Daiki's cronies were also confused except for Mina who smiled. She knew that Junichi was finally going to get serious.

"Where did you go, you coward!" yelled Daiki demanding to know where Junichi went.

"Why don't you look behind you!" shouted Junichi as Daiki turned and his eyes went wide as he saw Junichi hand was ignited with flames and made into a fist which was aimed at Daiki's chest.

"**Karyuu no Tekken!**" shouted Junichi as he punched Daiki straight in the chest causing the bully to gasp in pain as the impact caused him to be sent flying and tumbling on the ground. Daiki got up from the ground and groaned in pain as he looked at Junichi with a shocked expression on his face.

"Y-You can use the same…power as me?" asked Daiki wondering if Junichi had also met with Mr.G before they met.

"I have no idea where you receieved your power Daiki, but I'm nothing like you, I was born with this ability to control and create my own fire thanks to the birthmark that was given to me, The Birthmark of the Crimson Dragon!" shouted Junichi as he glared at Daiki with anger in his eyes, he then disappeared once again, shocking Daiki who tried to look around for him and catch Junichi, but the boy was too fast.

"**Shigan: Oren!**" shouted Junichi as he appeared in front of Daiki and shot his finger forward into the bully's metal chest piercing through the metal skin and causing extreme pain to Daiki who yelled in pain and shock as Junichi continued to pierce his finger through the bully's metal chest in rapid speed.

"H-How's the boss losing against Fudo, I thought he had this when he showed us that weird power of his he was talking about earlier, but now Fudo is beating him with a power like his and also poking him in the chest in very fast motion." Asked one of Daiki's cronies, this caused Mina to start to giggle a bit as she began explaining exactly how Junichi was successfully beating Daiki.

"As you can see, Junichi is easily evading Daiki's attacks and countering them with moves with fire and also strange martial arts moves that's because Junichi received the techniques of which his ancestors developed called 'Rokushiki' which stands for Six Styles." Said Mina as she explained as the two cronies let go of Mina's arms and they all comically sat down on the floor as Mina pulled out a chalkboard from out of nowhere as she explained the details of Rokushiki to them as Junichi and Daiki continued their fight.

"The move you saw Junichi performed earlier is called Shigan or Finger Gun, technically that poking move that Junichi does is actually mimicking the shot of a bullet from a gun, and with Ki focused into the attack, it feels just like a bullet hit a part of a person's body." Explained Mina as she put on a pair of glasses that made her look like a teacher.

"**Rankakyu!**" shouted Junichi as he kicked his leg in the direction of Daiki, Daiki chuckled a bit thinking that Junichi had missed but then noticed a visible blade made out of compressed air aimed for him, it hit him hard and caused him to crash into the wall.

"That was Rankakyu or Storm Leg, the attack is caused when the user kicks his or her leg at fast speeds and channels their energy into the attack creating a compressed blade made out of air that can cut an object and do harm to their opponents." Said Mina as she explained further to the cronies who were very intrigued by the knowledge that she was sharing with them, Daiki saw this as he got out of the rubble and glared at his gang.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" yelled Daiki in anger as he glared at his cronies, Mina smiled and put away her glasses and her chalkboard.

"The lesson is now over, and so will the fight." She said calmly as she smiled at Daiki who looked at her confused. He turned to see a burning red aura coming from Junichi which took the shape of the Duel Monster, The Red Eye Black Dragon.

"It's time to finish this! **Karyuu No Tekken…**" shouted Junichi as he charged towards Daiki who was scared but tensed up and got ready for the attack as he tried to use all of his power to make his metal skin even harder to penetrate hoping that he could beat the fire attack coming from his enemy.

"**GATLING!**" shouted Junichi as he rapidly punched Daiki hitting his face and chest with punches that were ignited with flames, the attacks were definitely beating Daiki who was coughing up blood and gaining bruises from the attack. He hit Daiki with one final punch sending him flying into a car that was no longer working that was left at the abandoned warehouse. Once the smoke was cleared, Daiki was shown to be knocked out as his eyes were white, and his Mark of Azarel started to dim.

Junichi sighed and then turned to the cronies as he ignited his hands in flames and stared at them. They shrieked in fear and ran off, Mina waving at them as they continued to run away. Junichi smiled and put out the flames and walked towards the unconscious body of Daiki, he then grabbed Daiki's arm and examined the mark.

"It doesn't look anything like mine." Said Junichi as he continued to exam it further but then the mark started to fade away from Daiki's arm surprising Junichi and Mina. Junichi wondered exactly was going on, Daiki never had anything like this before. He knew he would have to ask his parents about this once he got home. But first he needed to bring Mina home now that she was safe.

As the two of them were walking away, they failed to notice the pair of eyes that were watching them from the sky.

"Curses!" said Mr.G as he bit down on his gloved finger. "Once again a member of the Fudo Family has been trifling with my plans, but no matter, soon this world will be covered in darkness and chaos and my master will rule over this pathetic world."

* * *

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter of my new work. Soon more to come, so Read and Review and No FLAMES Please. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Kamen Rider Chrome, whose stories I enjoy very much and inspired me to write fan fiction. Kamen Rider Bushido, who inspired me to use one of my favorite animes Yugioh 5D's and try to create something with action with the characters, and I really like his OC Yuji Fudo which inspried me to create my own Fudo Family member to be the protagonist of this story. Hirohiro Araki, the creator of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure who inspired me to write this story because of his awesome and wacky manga that gave me ideas, and you the readers for supporting me through it all. Thank You!**


End file.
